Mother Murder
Mother Murder is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands On my hands, blood on my hands Wake up in the middle of its any other night With some tears on my pillow and there's blood on my knife And my soul has stained the sheets but they're pulled off to the side Whose blood could this be? Is it yours or is it mine? Take the knife and twist it; where's my heart? You missed it You know I don't wanna die but, baby, you insisted Breathing is a luxury that I just shouldn't have My heart just keeps on beating and it's more than you can stand Baby, please just tell me how we ever went so wrong We used to sing together when we used to sing this song We could never sing forever 'cause now my voice is gone Guess I'm gone forever and you knew it all along I can see blood all over my hands The longer you laid next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stayed close to me, the further I ran There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands I'm only evil when I need to be but you did this so easily I tried to treat you equally and listen to your reasoning But you waited so eagerly while plotting and deceiving me You came behind me secretly and shattered every piece of me I had nothing to give so I gave you my life Didn't wanna see me live so you gave me your knife Didn't hear you as you tiptoed coming from behind You took away my kid so I guess you killed me twice Dragged me into the night 'cause it's the one thing you keep You knew that I had to die so you could finally sleep There's blood all over your knife, you know you earned yourself And it's a matter of time until you burn in hell I can see blood all over my hands The longer you laid next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stayed close to me, the further I ran (There's blood on my hands!) Your remorse holds no recourse No, I'm breathing slowly Oh, won't you hold me? Your remorse holds no recourse No, I'm breathing slowly Oh, won't you hold me? I can see blood all over my hands... The longer you laid next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stayed close to me, the further I ran I can see blood all over my hands (I can see! Over my hands! Laid next to me!) The longer you laid next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? (What's it all worth! Much can you stand! Stayed close to me!) The longer you stayed close to me, the further I ran There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands Background vocals *Charlie Scene sings the entire chorus with Danny. Old version According to the official lyric booklet, an old version of the song exists where Charlie Scene says "Dragged me into the night so you could bury me deep" instead of "Dragged me into the night 'cause it's the one thing you keep". Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, guitars, programming *Ben Grosse - mixing *Sam Hollander - production, programming *Dave Katz - guitars, production, programming *Grant Michaels- programming Trivia *This song was recorded by Sean Gould, with assistance from Grant Michaels, at Fresh Kills, New York, NY. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. *Johnny 3 Tear's line, "You know I don't wanna die," may be a reference to another song from American Tragedy that he has a verse in, I Don't Wanna Die. Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:American Tragedy Category:2011 Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sam Hollander Category:Written by Dave Katz Category:Produced by Sam Hollander Category:Produced by Dave Katz Category:Official Lyrics